


My heart, for you

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hartwin, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Triplets, mention of mpeg birth:c-section, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: The triplets are here!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to have a look, I have a little social media au that goes along side this series called 'Postings', there's lots of fun stuff to have a look at!

“I’m sorry, I just can’t take ye seriously when you’re going to town on a sponge lad” Merlin said whilst trying to supress his laughter at the sight of Eggsy chewing on a sponge in their monthly staff meeting.

“Guv, I can’t help it alright. I honestly think I’d cry if you took this off me now, I googled it and apparently other people crave sponges too so fuck off” Eggsy put the sponge on the table then glared at him and the other agents who were unable to stop themselves from laughing at him. He only chewed on them for the texture, he never swallowed them. They should try being 8 months pregnant with three kids and then they wouldn’t be laughing, they’d be chewing on sponges too if it helped.

“I think craving inedible objects is actually a sign of certain vitamin deficiencies Eggsy, maybe you get some tests done before you start wanting to gnaw on the kitchen sink” Roxy added after she cleared her throat and composed herself.

“Yeah, alright. Can we – ow!” Eggsy started but was cut off when a strong kick to his side knocked the breath out of him. Everyone stopped laughing immediately and Harry grabbed hold of his forearm, “what’s wrong Eggsy?” He asked with concern starting to seep into his scent, “nothing, nothing I’m fine. Just a strong kick is all, wasn’t expecting it, carry on Merlin”

The man nodded then turned back to the screen on the wall, “we have no active missions right now as you all know, obviously that can change at any time but whilst we have this lapse in activity I suggest that for those who want to, I would like to teach some handler skills to you”

“That sounds like a good idea Merlin, we can always benefit from extra knowledge. Can I have a show in hands of who would like to be involved in this please agents?”

Almost everyone put their hand up aside from Eggsy, as he had already had the training from his first maternity leave off of missions, and the new Galahad who was taking over his title whilst he was unable to go out into the field. He already knew the new recruit wasn’t great with computers or technology just yet so it was understandable. Merlin looked visibly surprised as he looked around the room, “christ that’s more than I expected, Eggsy lad you’ll have to help me for a bit if ye don’t mind” Merlin said and made a note on his clipboard,

“Yeah sure” Eggsy nodded. The meeting was brought to a close soon after and most of the agents left the room save for Merlin, Kay and Roxy.

“So Eggsy, when are you due again lad?” Kay asks him with a smile after handing some paperwork over to Merlin.

“February the 8th, bit less than a month away but honestly I want them out now, in all my life I’ve never been this uncomfortable in my own body. Being shot in the leg hurt less than how much my back does right now”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I’m so glad I can’t get knocked up. You have my utmost respect mate” Kay pats him on the shoulder and leaves the three of them.

“Does it really hurt that much?” Roxy asked, Eggsy had to stop himself from glaring at her. “Roxy love, there’s six feet and six hands bashing at my insides pretty much all day and most of the night. My spine is their personal xylophone, I’m out of breath going from the bed to the loo and I haven’t slept more 4 hours a night for 2 months. My pissing nipples itch like fuck, I _still_ throw up from the sickness and I can’t walk without looking like an overly stuffed penguin with swollen ankles. It hurts.” The dark circles under his eyes could vouch for the lack of sleep, as could Harry. The alpha was often on the receiving end of a lot of fatigue and pain induced grumpiness from his mate, they’d already decided Harry was going to have a vasectomy once he was able to as the suppressants and birth control made Eggsy feel like shit after he had the twins. As much as Eggsy loved being able to be lucky enough to have babies, 5 was enough for the two of them.

The room was silent for a moment when Eggsy finished his rant. Roxy looked like she well and truly regretted asking her question whilst the other two were pretending to read the papers in front of them both. “Well, um, all the best to you Eggsy. Not long to go at least, see you guys later” she said and made a hasty retreat.

\------

On February 11th, 3 days after the triplets due date, Eggsy wakes up in the worst mood he’s ever been in after getting what felt like 5 minutes of sleep over the course of three days. They were trying every single thing to induce the labour but nothing had worked so far.

“Harry, I can’t take this anymore. I want them out” He was close to tears by the time the clock struck 6pm that day. The twins had been staying with Michelle, Daisy and now, since moving into his mum’s place 3 weeks ago, Merlin for the last 2 days after they’d all decided it would be best if the two of them were away whilst Eggsy was going through the last few days of his pregnancy.

“I know Eggsy, I hate to see you so uncomfortable but they’ll come when they’re ready and that might not be when you want them too” Harry tried to soothe him with soft kisses to his flushed cheeks as they sat together on their bed.

“Fuck me” Eggsy suddenly announced and pulled away from Harry’s embrace to look up at him

Harry looked visibly startled but soon regained his composure, “I beg your pardon?”

“You have to fuck me. It’s the only one we haven’t tried yet so you need to fuck me to induce the labour”. Eggsy looked dead serious as Harry stared at him.

“Darling, I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable doing that when you’re so close to giving birth” Harry said eventually with an uneasy expression on his face, Eggsy rolled his eyes and stood up, “Harry you know they can’t feel it and if you don’t help me I will actually scream”. The omega crossed his arms over his chest then pulled his joggers and boxers down off in one go, “get to it c’mon chop chop”.

Harry sighed and looked into Eggsy’s eyes, “you’re not even –”

“Don’t need to be, it’s your dick that’s doing the work not mine” Eggsy shrugged, cutting Harry off, the volume of his voice having risen enough to wake up JB and Maple who were curled up together in their bed.

“Well, they’ll have to leave, JB is far too curious for his own good” Harry eventually sighs and stands up to unbutton his shirt.

“Fucking hell fine if it’s such an effort for you I’ll just — oh my god” Eggsy cut himself off mid rant at the feeling of liquid running down his legs.

“Shit!” Harry clasped both Eggsy’s elbows in his hands and looked into his eyes, “they’re coming?”

“They’re coming” Eggsy said breathlessly but with a growing smile on his face that soon turned into a grimace of pain as the first contraction washed through him, “oh fuck, I forgot how painful these are”

\--------

At 10:32 pm on the 11th of February, Arlo Pier, Ava Willow and Archie Harrison were all born healthy and happy.


	2. Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg birth, not graphic, mention on c-section procedure.
> 
> Just a bit on how the triplets arrived and how Harry got a bandaged up wrist as seen in the social media fic 'postings' that goes with this story.

It turned out, once Eggsy had been suffering through an hour and a half of labour that it didn’t seem like a natural birth was going to happen this time around. The doctors decided on doing an emergency c-section after Eggsy bit Harry on the wrist so hard he bled then kicked him out the room after he kept stroking his hair. Logistically he knew his mate was only trying to comfort him but at that very moment everything was pissing him off in his haze of pain.

Merlin laughed at the alpha and took a photo when he saw him sat in the waiting area of medical looking like a kicked puppy. Michelle had tried to supress her chuckles but didn’t do a very good job of it, especially when the twins and Daisy starting giggling at the scowl on his face.

5 minutes later Eggsy had demanded Harry come back and hold his hand during the procedure, he’d also tearily apologised for biting him and kicking him out. Harry had quickly reassured him it was okay and he wasn’t upset with him. He held his hand tightly the entire time, kissing his sweaty forehead when he made sounds of discomfort and welled up with him when their babies were born one at a time. The sounds of little baby cries filled the room and Harry held all three of them in his arms once they’d been cleaned up and Eggsy was being closed up. He kissed all their little noses to watch them scrunch up their faces and smiled at Eggsy when the omega huffed in amusement, a tired grin covering his own face.

“They’re perfect ain’t they? Just like Seb and Skye” Eggsy whispered to him as he watched Harry hold all three of them in his arms, luckily they were on the smaller side so Harry was able to hold them all at once for the time being until Eggsy could have a go with them.

“Indeed they are my dear” Harry smiled down at the babies in his arms.

The twins, Daisy, Michelle and Merlin were allowed to see them once Eggsy had been sorted out and they were settled into a recovery suite.

“Oh babe, look at the little darlings” Michelle gasped quietly and covered her mouth, her eyes starting to glisten with happy tears. Eggsy smiled up at his mum and held out his arms to offer the baby wrapped in a light blue blanket to her for a cuddle, “would you like to hold him? This is Arlo, Archie is in the green blanket and Ava is in the purple one” he said with a nod to where Harry was sat beside him holding their other two babies.

Michelle gladly took Arlo in her arms carefully and Eggsy reached a hand out to get the attention of his other two, bigger babies and his, even though she was far from being one now, baby sister. “Come give us a hug you three would ya?” he smiled and tried not to yelp in pain as he moved around a tad too much to fit them all into a one armed snuggle. Harry noticed his not so covered up grimace of pain and beckoned them over, “come and have a look darlings”. He watched as Harry introduced the three of them to the sleeping new borns but looked up and smiled when Merlin squeezed him on the shoulder, “congratulations lad, they all look happy and healthy. How are ye feeling?”

“Just a bit sore, my lower belly stings like mad but the meds are helping for the most part. Thanks for looking after the twins”

Merlin shook his head then ruffled Eggsy’s hair, “don’t mention it, I’m honoured that ye trust me to take good care of them when ye need me to”

“Well, you are basically their new grandad ain’t ya?” Eggsy smirked then laughed when Merlin pinched him on the shoulder through the hospital gown, “Watch it ye wee shite” Merlin grumbled.

“Archie!” Michelle gasped, “language!”. Merlin apologised but didn’t look all that sorry.

\-------

Around a week later, they were all home safe and well. The pain that came with having a c-section was something Eggsy hadn’t been entirely prepared for, moving around was still as sore as it was right after the surgery had been performed.

He sighed loudly from where he was sat on the sofa, he was bored and in pain. The twins were at nursery, the triplets sound asleep in their mosses baskets next to him and Harry was in his office doing work remotely. That was all that the babies seemed to do, sleep and eat and shit. Then sleep again. He couldn’t even bother Roxy seeing as she was halfway across the world doing a long-haul mission in Australia with Gawain, his mates from the estates all had day jobs so they could only visit during the evenings and frankly he was bored to tears. His mum had called for a quick chat whilst she was on her break at the hospital, she had been training to become a midwife before Lee had died but then had to quit due to their financial situation and being a single parent. He was over the moon that she was finally able to follow her dream of helping bring new lives into the world. She’d also mentioned that she and Merlin had set a date for their bonding ceremony. It didn’t matter how happy Eggsy was for them both, it would always be slightly weird.

But that was 2 hours ago. Harry had come downstairs once to see how he and the babies were and if they needed anything and an hour and a half had passed since then. Currently he was thinking about how he was turning 30 on his next birthday, the number didn’t seem as daunting as it did when he was in his early 20’s. It was nice to think about how much had happened and how different his life was now compared to when Harry bailed him out of jail. He was 22 then, 29 now with a loving mate and 5 amazing children. But he’d like to stop there, 5 was a good number and if he was honest, he’d rather mow the garden with scissors than go through another pregnancy any time soon.

That and he was absolutely knackered as well. Night time feeds were a bitch to do, especially considering that there were three hungry mouths to feed so they both had to get up rather than just one of them. But it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> It's 11:40pm on xmas eve in the UK right now so not quite xmas day but I hope everyone has a very merry christmas this year despite everything going on in the world. If you don't celebrate christmas or aren't doing so this year, I hope you have a great day and have a nice time doing whatever it is that you're doing!
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
